


Le livre

by Tsuyna



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyna/pseuds/Tsuyna
Summary: Raphaël Balthazar a écrit un livre prenant pour référence sa vie et ses amisQue pourrait il se passer de mal ?
Relationships: Raphael Balthazar /Hélène Bach





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael Balthazar, médecin légiste de renom en France en avait vues des choses dans les nombreuses enquêtes qu’il avait menés. Une nuit d’insomnie, une idée germa, pourquoi ne pas raconter sous forme d’histoire ce qu’il avait vu. Il pouvait bien prendre quelques détails des dossiers et les tourner à sa sauce pour en faire une bonne histoire. Il se leva de son lit tout sourire, il avait trouvé un nouveau passetemps. Il prit une feuille et réfléchi à son héros ou plutôt son héroïne. Intérieurement il riait de cette blague, il espérait aussi qu’elle n’allait jamais le découvrir.  
Pendant plusieurs semaines, il coucha sur papier les idées qu’il avait. Les rassemblant pour en faire une histoire où son héroïne, blonde aux yeux marrons attrapait le méchant quasiment à tous les coups. Elle était accompagnée d’un médecin légiste ténébreux, aimant le risque et sur qui elle pouvait compter. Il était fier de lui, il avait pondu une enquête de plus de 500 pages mais il fallait qu’il ne rende pas cela trop évident dans le cas éventuel où elle tomberait dessus.  
Cela lui servait aussi de défouloir, il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait avec ces personnages alors il mit dans ses textes ce qu’il désirait. Il devait se l’avouer, il était parfois un peu trop doué dans ce qu’il faisait ; il était fier des passages romantiques entre les deux personnages principaux de son roman. Il avait pris comme référence le couple qu’il aurait voulu former avec elle. Son esprit s’est un peu emporté des fois, surtout sur les scènes intimes, mais bon dieu, il était content. Il décida de passer par le système d’auto publication sous un faux nom pour éviter d’être embêté dans la rue ou pire au boulot.  
Depuis qu’il avait publié son histoire, il était plus serein dans son travail. Il vérifiait quelques fois les sites parlant de son livre, les critiques étaient pour la plupart bonnes, il était content. La publication lui avait couté une somme qui n’était pas un problème pour lui. Jusqu’au jour où…

\- Balthazar, nous avons une scène de crime.  
\- Envoyez-moi l’adresse, je vous y retrouve.  
\- Entendu.  
Tout avait commencé comme à son habitude, même appel de la part de son Capitaine adoré. Il prit ses affaires et partit pour l’adresse indiquée dans le message. Il salua ses collègues une fois arrivé sur place.  
\- Alors Capitaine, qu’est ce qu’on a ?  
\- Charles Saussey, 25 ans.  
Elle montra du doigt, la victime pendue par les pieds, tête en bas mais sans aucune trace de sang en dessous alors qu’elle était nue, son corps recouvert de dizaines de coupures. Une sensation de déjà vu lui tirailla les entrailles.  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut le descendre de son perchoir, j’aimerai beaucoup rencontrer ce monsieur. Dit-il en souriant  
Il entendit la Capitaine soupirait derrière son dos, mais il savait qu’elle souriait aussi. Il aida ses collègues à descendre le corps avec précaution, la sensation devenait plus forte, surtout quand il vit les blessures dans le dos. Une étoilé était gravé dans le centre.  
\- Balthazar ? demanda la Capitaine  
\- Je crois qu’on va avoir un problème Capitaine. 

Comme guidé par des forces autre que les siennes, Raphael prit en main une pince et ouvrit la bouche de la victime, comme il s’y attendait ; il trouva un tube métallique. 

\- Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda la capitaine un peu inquiète que son légiste soit tendu  
\- Vous feriez mieux de lire ce message Capitaine, et je vous expliquerai tout ce qui vient ensuite.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Lisez ! 

Il était tendu, c’est le cas de le dire. Quelqu’un tuait des personnes en s’inspirant de son livre et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. On dit que l’imitation est la plus sincère des flatteries, mais pas quand votre collègue qui se trouvait à côté de vous, se tendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu’elle lisait le dit message que vous veniez de trouver dans la bouche d’un cadavre. 

\- Balthazar, vous pouvez m’expliquer ? 

Elle avait pris le ton dont elle se servait pour les interrogatoires, froid et distant et dire que c’est contre lui que cela se dirigeait. 

\- Je suis désolé Capitaine, on peut en parler en privé ? 

Il essayait d’être conciliant, lui apprendre la nouvelle de manière douce. Mais apparemment, elle n’était pas de cet avis, elle allait lui rendre la vie beaucoup plus difficile. Elle avait mis ses bras sur sa poitrine attendant son explication. 

\- D’accord, il y a quelques mois quand je ne pouvais pas dormir, j’ai commencé à écrire une histoire. Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas mettre pas écrit les affaires dans lesquelles j’ai participé. Et non, j’ai juste pris les dossiers comme base, il n’y a rien de vrai. C’est une histoire que j’ai inventée. 

\- … alors expliquez-moi pourquoi, le message que vous avez trouvé s’adressait au Capitaine de la Police Eleanor Bachli. Je ne connais personne de ce nom.  
\- C’est vous. Dit Raphael d’une petite voix  
\- Pardon !!!  
Il recula sous l’effet du brusque changement d’humeur de sa collègue, tous les membres de la police qui se trouvait autour se retournèrent dans leur direction.  
\- Tout va bien. Dit Delgado qui venait d’arriver à leur rencontre.  
\- Tu ne connais pas la dernière Jérôme ? Balthazar a eu la meilleure idée du siècle.  
\- Tu parles de son livre ?  
\- Tu es au courant ??? s’étonna Hélène  
\- Bien sûr, il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c’était lui. Je crois que j’ai compris pourquoi la scène de crime me semblait familière ce matin.  
\- Vous l’avez lu ? demanda Balthazar  
\- Ce n’est pas le moment de satisfaire votre égo ! s’écria la Capitaine 

Elle était énervée, non pire. Il pouvait voir sur son front, une veine qui gonflait ; elle était furieuse. Elle s’approcha de lui, son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais il se retrouva bloqué. Elle tapa avec son doigt sur sa poitrine. 

\- Vous me faites l’autopsie et je veux une copie de ce foutu livre est ce clair ?!  
\- Oui. 

Elle partit fumante, tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin se poussèrent en la voyant dans cet état. Le légiste sut qu’il avait merdé, il devait rester dans le bon chemin et attendre qu’elle revienne à la raison avant d’aborder à nouveau le sujet de son livre. Il espérait qu’elle serait indulgente dans la critique de son livre, même dans les scènes qu’il avait imaginées pour eux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer, lui dire qu’elle avait déjà lu le livre, ne sachant pas que c’était de lui. Elle ne se doutait pas que les personnages s’inspiraient d’eux, elle s’était mise des œillères inconsciemment ; il y avait des scènes un peu trop osées. Certaines d’entre elles, elle les avait fantasmés tant de fois.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il agit en mode automatique, recueillant les indices sur la scène de crime mais ne plaisantant pas. Il était nerveux, plus que d’habitude. Il eut une appréhension quand il retourna à l’IML, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n’avait pas envie de la voir. 

\- Baltha, ça va ? tu es tout pâle. demanda Eddy soucieux   
\- Oui, ça va. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, vous faîtes l’examen externe. 

Il entendit alors la porte extérieure de l’institut s’ouvrir, son cœur commença à battre la chamade, il avait peur de sa réaction et à plus d’un titre. Il alla dans son bureau pour prendre une copie de son livre qu’il gardait dans son bureau. Il vit Delgado lui lançait un regard compatissant. Il vit qu’elle fulminait encore. 

\- Tout va bien Capitaine ? demanda Fatim   
\- Oui  
\- Qu’est-ce que t’as encore fait Balthazar ? questionna la jeune femme métisse   
\- Rien, pour une fois ; ce n’est pas de ma faute si   
\- Si quoi ? qu’un tueur s’inspire des meurtres que vous avez imaginés dans votre foutu bouquin !  
\- Un bouquin ? demanda le jeune homme   
\- Oui, j’ai écrit un livre. C’était pour passer le temps, trouver un moyen d’exorciser les démons…   
\- Quels démons ? demanda Fatim   
Il ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Il se contenta de la regarder elle, qui le connaissait presque aussi bien que lui-même. Elle soupira dans la défaite.   
\- D’accord, on va se concentrer sur la capture de ce malade. Trouvez ce que vous pouvez sur la victime.   
\- Bien Capitaine. 

Ils se mirent alors au travail, recueillant les indices sur la victime et décida de donner la primeur de l’ouverture du corps à Fatim. Ce qu’il vit confirma ce qu’il savait déjà, il ne restait plus qu’un seul litre de sang dans le corps de la victime, c’était bien comme dans son livre. Un jeune homme retrouvé la tête en bas, pendu par les pied, recouvert de dizaines de traces de coupures sur le corps mais n’ayant plus aucune trace de sang dans les organes, avec une marque dans le dos, elle servait d’indentification du tueur ; dans son livre, Raphael avait imaginé un tueur en série qui s’en prenait à des personnes un peu trop vertueuses en public mais dont les vices se faisaient nombreux, une fois les portes closes. Il fallait trouver les vices de leurs victimes pour trouver l’assassin qui les ciblait. 

\- Alors là, c’est trop bizarre. Dit Eddy   
\- Ce cadavre a été déposé dans notre secteur, il voulait qu’on le trouve. Ce qui veut dire, qu’il sait.   
\- Sait quoi ? demanda Eddy   
\- Que c’est balthazar l’écrivain de l’histoire dont il s’inspire. Répondit Delgado  
\- Faut vraiment qu’on lise ce livre, sous quel nom tu as publié ?. Dit Fatim   
\- Euh…

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de répondre, cela allait encore enfoncé le clou.

\- Sous le nom de Pierre Harold Zasatabahil, un nom à coucher par terre mais je sens que vous allez aimer. Dit Delgado en riant  
\- Hé ! Pas facile de trouver un nom de plume je vous ferais dire.   
\- Balthazar. Dit la Capitaine en montrant son bureau du menton

Elle coupa court à la conversation, Il sut que son heure était venue, elle allait lui passer un savon dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps. Il la suivit toujours nerveux, son rythme cardiaque n’avait pas vraiment baissé. Elle attendit devant le bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle voulut entendre ses explications, sur son livre mais surtout sur la relation des deux personnages principaux. Il est vrai que dans ledit ouvrage, le Capitaine Bachli et le médecin Isidore Balata enquêtaient ensemble, se chamaillaient comme des enfants mais finissaient la plupart du temps par coucher ensemble et dans des lieux un peu insolites. Il ferma la porte de son bureau. 

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée  
\- Alors quoi ? vous avez aimé le livre ? demanda-t-il tentant de flirter avec elle pour détourner l’attention  
\- Je ne l’ai pas lu. Dit-elle de but en blanc   
\- Oh, je sens que vous mentez Capitaine. 

Putain, il avait encore réussir à la faire rougir, elle n’arrivait jamais à lui mentir bien longtemps quand il était en face d’elle. Elle décida donc d’attaquer sur un autre terrain. 

\- A part le fait que le tueur s’en prend à des personnes comme dans votre livre…. 

Elle fit alors le tour de son bureau pour se mettre en face de lui, se pencha près de son oreille. 

\- … je trouve extrêmement révélateur toutes les scènes intimes entre les deux personnages. 

Elle l’avait eu, il rougit malgré lui. Mais lui aussi pouvait jouer à ce jeu, il se leva alors, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour éviter qu’elle ne recule. 

\- Ce qui veut dire aussi que vous les avez lues avec une très grandes attention Capitaine. 

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent tout de suite, une bulle se créa autour d’eux. Il pensa avec amusement, qu’elle avait vraiment voulu lui passer un savon, mais leur discussion avait encore fini par tourner autour d’eux. Il l’observa avec une attention sérieuse, mais son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré vers les lèvres pleines et roses de son amie et collègue. Ils avaient chacun le souffle court. Il se pencha vers elle, désireux de pouvoir enfin l’embrasser comme il en avait envie. Elle le regarda faire, n’opposant aucune résistance mais un bruit provenant de la salle d’à côté les ramena dans la réalité. 

\- Je veux tous vos brouillons sur mon bureau dans 1 heure, c’est compris ? dit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte   
\- A vos ordres mon Capitaine 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu’il pouvait être gamin. Elle lui lança un regard teinté d’avertissement mais avec une certaine malice avant de sortir de son bureau et de retourner dans le sien. Il sut que la journée serait longue, collecte d’indices et recherche dans son appartement des brouillons. Il espérait ne pas les avoir jetés quelques semaines plus tôt. Il fouilla dans tous les tiroirs de son bureau, il commença à paniquer, se disant que soit il avait dû les jeter, soit quelqu’un était entré dans son appartement. On toqua à la porte, il se demanda bien qui cela pouvait être. Il alla donc ouvrir, mais personne, il baissa alors les yeux. Sur son porche se trouvait un paquet, avec juste son nom dessus, enfin celui du personnage « Docteur Isidore Balata ». Pour une fois dans sa vie, il appela le capitaine avant de faire quoique ce soit. 

\- Quoi ?   
\- Capitaine, il serait bon de venir chez moi. J’ai reçu quelque chose aujourd’hui, je ne l’ai pas encore ouvert, car y a pas d’adresse dessus.   
\- J’arrive avec Delgado dans 10 minutes.   
\- Bien

Il alla chercher des gants, il en avait toujours une paire dans son sac, expérience du métier. Il s’approcha de nouveau du paquet avec une grande précaution l’examina pendant quelques secondes, clairement il avait peur qu’il contienne une bombe. Alors avec une infinie patience et douceur, il souleva le paquet, rien de métallique ; bien au contraire, le paquet saigna. 

\- Oh merde. Dit-il dans sa barbe.   
Il se dépêcha de rentrer avec le paquet pour éviter d’en mettre partout et alerter ses voisins. Des minutes qui lui paraissait des heures jusqu’à l’arrivée du capitaine et de Delgado. 

\- Balthazar ?   
\- Dans la cuisine ! 

Il avait placé dans son évier le paquet mais toujours sans l’ouvrir. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? demanda Delgado   
\- Il y a environ 15 minutes, quelqu’un a sonné à ma porte, je suis donc allé ouvrir comme un bon voisin mais quand j’ai ouvert ma porte, j’ai trouvé ce paquet. C’est là que j’ai appelé notre bon capitaine.   
\- Pour une fois que vous appelez avant de faire quelque chose. Bon alors qu’est-ce qu’on a ?   
\- Le paquet a commencé à saigner. 

Ils le regardèrent avec un drôle d’air, mais ne dirent rien. Hélène se contenta de faire un signe du menton pour dire à Raphael d’ouvrir le paquet maintenant. Il comprit l’allusion et prit un scalpel dans ses mains. Il commença l’incision doucement et surement sur le haut du paquet. Ce qu’ils trouvèrent les choqua et il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire. Un cœur encore saignant se trouvait dans la boite et ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait, la personne devait être encore en vie lorsqu’on lui avait enlevé. Une note se trouvait sur le cœur, des mots avaient étés effacés à cause du sang. Le capitaine le prit avec délicatesse pour tenter de le lire. 

\- Alors là, je crois qu’on a atteint les sommets dans l’art du glauque. Dit Balthazar  
\- Ouais pas faux, Hélène ?   
\- Ce mot est adressé au Capitaine Bachli.   
\- Capitaine ?   
\- Il veut la rencontrer.   
\- Pas question ! s’exclamèrent les deux hommes dans la pièce.

Elle les regarda alors sévèrement ; pour tentait de changer de conversation, Balthazar demanda. 

\- Avez-vous trouvé des indices montrant que les victimes avaient des vices cachés dans leurs vies privées. Je sais qu’il me reste encore à identifier la provenance de ce cœur mais s’il la choisit cela veut dire qu’il suit le schéma que j’ai intégré dans mon livre.   
\- Oui mais pourquoi vouloir la rencontrer alors ? demanda Delgado   
Raphael haussa les épaules.   
\- Il doit penser que je suis dans son camp, que je suis d’accord avec son point de vue. Ou il veut me tester.  
\- Non, c’est au capitaine Bachli qu’il parle, il ne sait rien de vous .  
\- Rappelez moi de qui est inspiré le Capitaine Bachli ? Demanda-t-elle 

Elle commença de nouveau à fulminer contre lui mais aussi un peu contre elle-même, elle s’en voulait de ne pas trouver le tueur, de n’avoir aucune piste ; il ne répondit pas, il savait qu’elle avait raison. Elle lui en voulait aussi pour l’avoir pris pour sujet dans son livre, d’avoir livré la plupart des fantasmes qu’elle avait eu au grand public ; bien sûr il ne le savait pas, c’était stupide de sa part mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. 

\- C’est la seule piste qu’on ait balthazar !   
\- Vous vous plaignez quand je suis imprudent mais là vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup seule et sans renfort ? pas question !   
\- Jérôme   
\- Je sors. 

Son ami sortit dans la salle, elle ne voulait pas qu’il la voit encore dans cet état. Il avait été son soutien moral quand Balthazar n’était pas là. 

\- Je suis la flic dans cette pièce !!   
\- Peut-être mais vous n’êtes pas Wonder woman !  
\- C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité Balthazar !!

On pouvait sentir dans la pièce une grande colère mais avec des quelques notes d’inquiétudes bien distinctes et des tonnes de non-dit pour recouvrir le tout. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se résoudre à lâcher prise, de vrais têtes de mules. Alors pour calmer le jeu et parce qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre ; elle, la seule qui le comprenait vraiment, il soupira. Il lâcha son regard pour montrer qu’elle avait gagné ce round.

\- S’il vous plait, laissez-moi venir avec vous.  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas d’accord. 

Elle put voir dans ses yeux, la résignation qui ne se trouvait pas là avant. Il comprit ce qu’elle devait ressentir lorsque c’était lui qui se mettait dans des situations dangereuses. Heureusement pour eux, enfin dans une certaine mesure, l’adresse se trouvait encore sur le mot. Jérôme passa la tête dans la salle avec le téléphone sur l’oreille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre


End file.
